This invention relates generally to organic light emitting device (OLED) displays.
Organic light emitting devices use an organic or material that emits light. One type of OLED material is a polymer material. These devices are useful in displays for electronic devices. An organic material that is light emissive may be sandwiched between row and column electrodes. When a potential is applied to the light emitting material, it emits light of a particular wavelength. The emitted light passes through the column electrode that may be transparent in some embodiments. Organic light emitting devices offer the potential for relatively low cost displays made from organic light emitting material.
One problem with organic light emitting materials is that they are relatively sensitive to moisture, oxygen and common solvents. Thus, even during the manufacturing process, the organic light emitting materials may be attacked by moisture and oxygen in the surrounding atmosphere and solvents used in the remaining portions of the manufacturing process.
The organic light emitting materials are not totally compatible with conventional passivation materials. Common passivation materials are inorganic materials such as silicon nitride, phosphosilicate glass and silicon carbide. Still another problem is that many of these common passivation materials require deposition temperatures that exceed the temperatures at which organic light emitting materials may be properly processed.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to prevent organic light emitting materials from being contaminated.